


Love Me Like You Do

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam's still distressed by having had to kill Rowena but Dean knows how to cheer his brother up.





	Love Me Like You Do

Dean took lascivious delight in cradling Sam’s cock in his hand, relishing the feel of the velvet skin as he ran his fingers along the rigid shaft to tease the little opening at the tip. His other hand was engaged in weighing the heavy balls, gazing raptly as they tightened under his touch.  
It was one of the kinks that had manifested itself when they’d fallen unexpectedly into a physical relationship.  
Dean reckoned that one day he might be inspired to write an ode to Sam’s cock, so taken was he by its perfection!

At this moment, his brother was standing in front of him, butt naked, his neck arched in abandon, his legs trembling like a new-born foal’s, his body wallowing in the sensations Dean’s touch was giving him.

Sitting at the foot of the bed, Dean, on the other hand, was fully dressed; his focus for the moment wasn’t his own enjoyment but that of his little brother. Sam had been strung-out by Rowena’s death but Dean knew how to channel his sibling’s pain into pleasure.

He kept his attention on Sam’s cock, ignoring the whimpers issuing hoarsely from his sibling’s throat, stroking the turgid penis while continuing to cup his brother’s balls, occasionally deserting the ridged globes to run an exploring finger along the valley that led to his tight asshole.

Sam was hyper-sensitive to Dean’s touch.  
The older man had no idea if it was because Sam had grown through his toddler years practically only having his brother to hug, console and care for him. Whatever the reason, Sam was the most receptive lover Dean had ever had. 

Occasionally the older Winchester would wonder at his brother, scary as fuck when facing down an enemy, yet giving himself over completely to Dean where sex was concerned, open to all of his big brother’s needs and desires, even the most bizarre. 

He was clay in Dean’s hands. This had given Dean a sense of power over his sibling in their sexual relationship which scared him at times. Sam would comply with all of Dean’s requests in the bedroom …or anywhere else for that matter.  
Caught up in images of his little brother laid out before him, slave to his lust, Dean flicked his tongue lazily over the crown of Sam’s cock, causing Sam to give a strangled cry.

The attention Dean had been bestowing on Sam's genitals had upped his arousal to level red.  
Sam wanted nothing more than to orgasm, was ready to come but Dean was eking out every moment with petting and caresses without seeming to have any intention of concluding, so when the moist warmth of Dean’s tongue enclosed the cock's crown, Sam thought he was going to explode from desire.

‘Dean,’ he managed to croak. ‘Please’.  
‘Soon, Sammy, soon. You deserve to come like never before.’

Little by little, Dean accompanied the younger man to orgasm, his hands gripping Sam’s thighs as Sam came with a whine, helped along by his big brother swallowing every drop of milky liquid pumped into his mouth.

After, Sam collapsed into his brother’s waiting arms, to be gathered in a loving embrace until he came down from the afterglow.  


‘Feeling better, dude,’ Dean asked, petting Sam’s head.  
‘Yeah, thanks,’ Sam sighed, snuggling in.  
‘That’s what big brothers are for. Anything you need, I’m here.’

The end


End file.
